I'll love you for a thousand more
by I'mNataliyaDaughterOfPoseidon
Summary: (Percabeth) Percy plans of proposing to Annabeth but has a few obstacles to get through & getting through the wedding that should be planned well. A double shot of the Percabeth engagement and wedding with all the feels in it. Ships include: Percabeth, Jeyna, Liper, & Frazel. Slight spoilers of MoA, HoH & BoO!
1. Chapter 1

I'll Love You For A Thousand More

(Percabeth Two Shot)

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus! I only own the OCs in this story! Also this is a double shot so enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story takes after the books so if you haven't read the books, you will be mildly spoiled from books such as House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Don't read this if you want to be spoiled but if you do then I'm not stopping you. I warned you. And also this story contains the ships of Percabeth, Jeyna, Frazel & Liper so be aware of the ships that are in this story. I'm not using fully canon ships i.e Jeyna & Liper. So if you like Caleo & Jasper then I'm sorry that I'm not writing your ship even if I do like their ships just a little bit.**

 _I'll Love You For A Thousand More_

 _The Proposal_

After the events of the Giant War, everything in Camp Half-Blood was continuing to be peaceful for once along. The demigods we grown to love were older and had slowly moved on through life after the quest that took a toll on them.

 **(Percy's POV)**

It was another ending summer in Camp Half-Blood, everyone has slowly moved on from the Giant War. We all went to collage but kept coming back to camp every summer after the war. Annabeth and I had graduated collage in New Rome and the two of us are still going strong, I'm still sure that I want to spend the rest of my years with Annabeth. From when I was taken and placed in Camp Jupiter where I saw older demigods and families of demigods in New Rome to my reunion with Annabeth to the fall to Tartarus and getting out of that horrible place to the Doors. So before the end of camp, I'm planning on finally asking her to marry me. I was currently pacing back and forth at the beach, thinking of a plan until a voice interrupted.

"Perce, your pacing is giving me a headache for the past 3 minutes I watched you." Nataliya, my twin sister announced as she stood before me with her arms crossed.

"Nats! I need your help—" I said before she interrupted me

"If this is about you needing help to propose to Annabeth then count me in." She said happily with a grin. "It's about time you finally pop the question."

"How did you know I was just going to ask you?"

"I just guessed, I know you've been thinking about the future with her so I just waited for you to finally get the courage to do it." She shrugged.

"Okay so will you help me?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah of course but first did you get the ring?" She asked

"Yeah, Leo had helped by making it for me," I said as I pulled out the box and handed it to her.

She opened the box and gasped, the ring was white gold, and it had two infinities on the side with emeralds and diamonds but the best part was the blue green heart shaped diamond in the center of the two small infinities. It took a while for me to find the perfect stone for the ring. I had asked Leo to do the ring from the beginning of summer at Camp and now it was finished much to my happiness to how it turned out. Nataliya quickly shut the ring box carefully and handed it to me with an awed expression.

"Annabeth will love it, okay so you got the ring, did you get the blessings?" Nataliya asked.

"Not yet, I haven't asked her dad and Athena yet." I said nervously.

"Alright, we'll ask her dad then head to Olympus, Jay can help distract Annabeth for the day until we get back." Nataliya said as I nodded. "Now come on, we have to get to San Francisco then back here to Olympus."

We quickly hunted down Jayson who was at his cabin sitting on the steps as he was writing things down on a journal. He looked up and shot us a smile and put the journal aside, he gave Nats a hug and me a bro hug.

"What brings my girl and sister's boyfriend here? If you're looking for Annabeth, she's with Piper seeing Thalia." He replied.

"Thalia's here?" Nats and I asked simultaneously.

"Yep along with the Hunters of Artemis, they're stopping for the night since they're hunting around these parts." Jay said.

"Alright aside from that, we need a favor, can you distract Annabeth for the day just in case she looks for Perce & I." Nats asked.

"Sure why? Where you guys headed that my sister can't know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Heading to San Francisco for your dad's permission." I said, I know Jay won't say anything to his twin sister, he was just a very curious person.

"You're finally going to pop the question, took a while, I knew I always approved of you." Jay grinned.

"Yeah, we have to go!" Nats said dragging me to the stables, we waved goodbye and ran for the stables to find Blackjack.

" _Hey boss & boss's sister," _Blackjack said.

"Hey Blackjack, we need to head to San Francisco pronto!" Nats said as I nodded.

" _Alright, hop on, I'll get you there in jiff."_ Blackjack said.

We hopped on and made our way to San Francisco just like what Blackjack said, he got us there around noon. He dropped us off at Annabeth's house and I told him to stay hidden and that I would whistle when we needed to leave for Olympus. We made our way up the stairs and knocked, the door was opened by no other than Frederick Chase.

"Ah, Percy, Nataliya, unexpected visit, is Annabeth and Jay alright?" he asked running a hand through his sandy blond hair.

"They're fine Mr. Chase, we just need to talk to you about something, right Perce?" Nats urged with a smile.

"Oh alright, come in and we'll head for the office, my wife and the twins aren't here right now, so we'll have some privacy." Mr. Chase said as he led us to his office.

The room was just like it was when we first came here when Annabeth was taken on the third quest. The room was still lined with bookshelves filled with books along with the miniature battlefield in the middle of the room.

"What did you like to talk to me about Percy?" Mr. Chase asked as he sat down on chair, Nats had excused herself out since she had to talk to someone, leaving me alone with Mr. Chase.

"Well you see, I want to propose to Annabeth and I was planning on doing it tonight since we both have been together for so long and so I wanted to ask you for your blessing." I spoke, telling him of my intentions.

"Before I give you my blessing, will you promise me something, promise me that you'll take care of my little girl and that you will be right by her side through whatever for the rest of your life, so promise me this." He said very seriously as he looked me in the eyes.

"Of course sir, I promise to be everything to Annabeth, I won't let her down and I'll stick with her through whatever however long it takes." I vowed, Annabeth meant the world to me and I never want to leave her side.

Mr. Chase smiled and stood up and held out his hand, "Well then, I give you my permission to marry my daughter Percy."

I grinned and shook his hand, "Thank you sir, it means the world to me."

"I'm glad Annabeth had met you and I hope you two will last for as long as forever. I best believe that you also have one more person to ask." Mr. Chase said giving me a knowing look.

"That I do Mr. Chase, thank you again." I said with a smile as Nataliya and I made our way out before saying good bye again.

"Next stop, Olympus." Nataliya said with a grimace.

"Wait how will Athena know we need to talk to her?" I asked as I whistled for Blackjack.

"Oh I made an iris message when I excused myself out when you were talking to Mr. Chase." Nataliya mentioned as Blackjack landed in front of us.

We both got on Blackjack and made our way to Olympus, "I also asked Dad to come to Olympus, and so we both need them to agree so we don't have two angry gods at your wedding day. You wouldn't want one of them crashing your special day." Nats grinned.

I tried to imagine my wedding day to Annabeth with either my dad and Athena trying to object at our wedding, I shuddered that would be bad. I'd rather not have two people mad at my wedding day. Our trip to Olympus was quiet but once we go there, Blackjack landed in an alley for us to get off. We didn't need mortals seeing Blackjack and us getting off, I told Blackjack that we would head home the old fashion way. We made our way through the front door, the guard was posted there but when he saw us, he didn't give us any attention. I looked at Nataliya who shrugged.

"I might have asked Dad to call and tell him that we had a meeting with him." Nataliya said with sly grin.

"You really want this day to go really well." I pointed out as she smiled.

"Well it's not every day that my idiot brother proposes to his long-time girlfriend." She pointed out as well.

We rode the elevator up and as usual the music was still stuck in the 80's, they really need to change that. We reached the 600th floor and crossed the bridge to Olympus, we passed by some minor gods and some shops that were opened. Most of them had watch us pass by but Nats dragged me along to the throne room. Once we reached the room that we were looking for was empty.

"Are we the first one?" I asked looking around.

Nataliya counted down to 3, 2, 1 and Poseidon and Athena both appeared, I shot a raised eyebrow at Nataliya who just shrugged.

"My children, why did you call me along with Bird Brain over there?" He asked while Athena shot him a glare.

"Why are you here Barnacle Beard?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I both called you here, Percy here has something to tell you both." Nataliya cut in.

"What is it son?" Dad asked, I looked at Nataliya who was giving me a look of getting to the point of this whole thing.

"Well…You see….I wanted to..uh…." I said nervously but Nataliya rolled her eyes.

"Perce, get to the point for the Hades' sake." Nats said

I nodded and looked at the both of them who were both waiting for me to continue, "I want to ask permission to marry Annabeth." I said.

Before they would probably say no, "Look, I know you two might not approve but I really want to marry Annabeth. I have been thinking of this for a while and I knew from the start that I wanted her in my life forever. We both faced a lot of things together and I wouldn't want anyone else by my side but Annabeth. I love her and I really wish that you give me both of your blessings."

"Percy, before you say more, I was going to say I give you my blessing." Dad said with a smile as he walked closer and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "I know you love her and I know she makes you happy, but that's my blessing, you still have to convince Bird Brain over there."

He smiled and walked to stand next to Nataliya, I turned to face Athena who still hasn't said anything. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Nataliya silently crossing her fingers as I hid a small smile.

"Perseus, we both know that I don't want you close to my daughter from the beginning," she started as I nodded. "But I do know that you have been by my daughter's side even if she did lose you but you still managed to remember her. You never left her alone when you both were sent down there. I know you are my daughter's happiness and who am I to try and stop her from being happy. Yes, I despise how you are Kelp Head's son and in my standards not the husband I would have chosen but you proved to the gods that you are a worthy demigod and I know you will be a worthy husband to Annabeth, I give you my blessing Perseus."

"Before you say no— wait did you say I have your blessing?" I asked with disbelief.

"Yes, don't make me regret that I did Perseus," She said with a nod.

Before I could jump for happiness, Nataliya tackled me into a hug and she was shaking me with happiness. Dad chuckled and hugged both of us, once he let us go, Nataliya looked at her watch and gasped.

"C'mon you still need to ask her!" Nataliya said grabbing me.

"Alright, thank you the both of you." I said with a grin and we both ran out of Olympus to get back to Camp.

 **/Later that night/**

Since today was the last day of summer at Camp Half-Blood, there was a big party held with Camp Jupiter and the Hunters for the night. I was still a nervous wreck since I was going to ask Annabeth the question that I have been thinking about doing for a while. I tried to prepare myself from excitement and nervousness but mostly nervousness. Nataliya told me to calm down and everything will be alright, I tried to listen to her advice. When the party was in full swing, Nats left my side to look for Jay but before she left she gave me a smile and said good luck. I saw Annabeth talking to Piper, Thalia, Hazel and Reyna and I quickly walked to their side, Thalia must have saw me because she nudged Annabeth with a grin.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, where have you been?" Annabeth said as I stood next to her.

"Just had something to take care of Wise Girl but, anyway would you mind coming with me to the beach for something?" I asked her with a smile.

She raised her eyebrow but nodded, the girls all smile and waved goodbye as I lead Annabeth to the beach. Once we reached the beach, I turned to look her and smiled and as I looked at her, she still took my breath away and made me keep falling in love with her. From her curly blond hair and intense grey eyes to her personality to her love of architecture and everything else that I come to love about her, I knew she was the only Wise Girl for me.

She gave me a funny look but still kept a smile on her face, "What did you want to talk about and that you have to take me here to talk about."

"Annabeth, from the moment I met you, I knew you were the one I want by my side. We both had our ups and downs but we both got through them. I knew in our quests together, to when you were kidnapped, to the first war and when we finally got together that summer that you are very important to me. You didn't lose hope in me when I was taken and you kept looking for me and even if you might have taught I would have forgotten you when I was taken to Camp Jupiter, I didn't. When I was in New Rome and saw the families there, I knew that I wanted that for our future. We found each other and vowed that we would stick together forever and that I wouldn't let you go when we fell to Tartarus. We overcame that and got through the Doors of Death and we made it out of the war with Gaea. Now here we are, we're still together and I couldn't be happier, you are my happiness and I want you by side for the next stages of our life." I said to her as I got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Will you Annabeth Chase, make me the happiest demigod and marry me?" I asked her as I pulled out the ring.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes and was nodding quickly with the biggest smile on her face, "I do Percy!"

I grinned and slipped the ring on her finger and she tackled me into a hug, I hugged her tightly back as well. This was the moment that I had been looking forward to, I spinned her around in my arms.

"SHE SAID YES!" I yelled in glee as she laughed.

I gave her kiss and gave everything I had in it to show how happy I was right now, she gladly returned it with equal passion. Once we broke apart, there was hoots and hollers behind us, Nataliya, Jay, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Will, Reyna, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Coach Hedge and the rest of the campers from Half Blood and Jupiter and Hunters were smiling and clapping.

"It's about damn time! What took you so long Kelp Head?!" Thalia grinned as everyone chuckled.

"You guys thinking of what I'm thinking?" Nataliya grinned at the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Jayson and Will.

They charged and lifted us up in their arms and threw us into the lake just like they did back when the first war was finished and when Annabeth and I had our first underwater kiss. As we sank, I blew two air bubbles for the both of us.

"Best day ever," Annabeth said as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Agreed and you wouldn't believe all the trouble I went through." I said chuckling before pulling her into a kiss.

 **That's it for this one! All Percabeth feels! I hope I did this chapter justice and I'll see you guys in the ending chapter which is the wedding chapter. Oh those feels. I'll post the ring when I finish the story! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'll Love You For A Thousand More

(Percabeth Two Shot)

 **I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus! I only own the OCs in this story! Also this is a double shot so enjoy!**

 **Warning: This story takes after the books so if you haven't read the books, you will be mildly spoiled from books such as House of Hades and Blood of Olympus. Don't read this if you want to be spoiled but if you do then I'm not stopping you. I warned you. And also this story contains the ships of Percabeth, Jeyna, Frazel & Liper so be aware of the ships that are in this story. I'm not using fully canon ships i.e Jeyna & Liper. So if you like Caleo & Jasper then I'm sorry that I'm not writing your ship even if I do like their ships just a little bit.**

 _I'll Love You For A Thousand More_

 _The Wedding_

 **(Percy's POV)**

Today was the day! Today is the day that I get to marry my Wise Girl, it had been about a year since I had popped the question. Today was the wedding, Annabeth and I planned to marry at the end of summer just like when I proposed to her. All the invitations were sent, the campers of both camps, relatives and some of the Olympians and by "some" I meant everyone. The love goddess wanted all the Olympians to watch and I quote "Percabeth" get married. Nataliya and Piper both helped us plan the wedding which was a pain to be honest. A lot of taste testing, food ordering, cake ordering, dresses and suits, the place of wedding, when and where, who were invited, guest sitting and more but we managed to get though them. The wedding was taking place in a church and the wedding reception was being held in the beach per my request.

"Perce? Are you okay?" Jayson asked as he came in the room where I was getting ready.

I was currently in the church, getting ready here while Annabeth was getting ready at Camp with the girls. They would have to drive here for the wedding which is in about in a few hours. Guests were soon coming to find seats for the wedding since the church will be packed with demigods, family and gods. I was wearing all black, a black long sleeve with black pants with a black jacket and tie with black shoes. Since Grover was my best man, Jayson was wearing like the rest of the grooms men, a white long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pulled up to the elbows with grey pants and vest while the tie was a darker shade of grey with black shoes.

"Yeah I am, just nervous." I replied as I fixed my tie in the mirror.

"You'll do fine, just think in a few hours, you'll see my sister walking the aisle and it will be worth it." Jay chuckled as he clapped me on the back.

"Easy for you to say, where are the others?" I asked.

Before he could answer my question, Grover, Jason, Frank and Leo walked in the room together. Jason, Frank and Leo were all wearing the same thing like Jayson showing that they were my groomsmen. Grover on the other hand was my best man so he had to wear a white long sleeve with a black vest and jacket combo and a bow tie. Since he was half satyr, he didn't have to wear pants and shoes.

"Hey man, you ready?" Leo asked while he sat down on the chair.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said sighing.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." Leo assured me but that was doubtful.

"Yeah, tell me that when you propose to Piper." I replied as the others chuckled.

"Why are you guys chuckling, I don't see you popping the question to your ladies," Leo shot back at Jason and Frank.

Jason and Frank both shut up about that comment and were bright red, Jay on the other hand was still chuckling. Jayson was planning on proposing near Nats and I's birthday which was coming up in a few weeks. Grover had already asked Juniper which got me thinking if satyrs and nymphs can get married. Since the wedding was soon going to happen, I wondered how Annabeth is. Since yesterday, I haven't seen her since its orders from Piper and Nats that I can't see her since it will be bad luck. So Annabeth and I won't be seeing each other until the ceremony. I sighed, hoping to start the ceremony soon.

 **(Annabeth's POV)**

It was still pretty hectic at Camp, I was getting ready in camp in my cabin with Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Reyna and Nats. The hairstylists was Lacy and Mitchell, Piper's half siblings, we couldn't hire an actual hairstylists because they were mortal and not allow in Camp so Lacy and Mitchell were better choices. Right now, Thalia, Hazel, Reyna and Piper were getting their hair done and when that was done, it was my turn which took a while, Nats was the photographer and we argued on this but she eventually won on the topic of being the one to take the pictures. Next was makeup, I was to go first because Piper said that the bride should be first so I would have a few hours to rest before getting into my dress. Once that was finished with Nats getting the pictures, they finished the girls and we were off to get me in the dress.

My dress was white Greek goddess design dress, the dress on the top was see through along with the back, the laces would shape a heart with a line going through. The grown had flower designs on the edge of the dress and the gown was floor length. Thalia was my Maid of Honor so she wore a darker shade of blue Greek goddess one strap dress that was also floor length with a sliver belt like mines. Her hair brushed down with Piper adding a flower clip onto her black hair.

"Do I really have to wear this?" Thalia asked Piper who rolled her eyes.

"Yes! You are the Maid of Honor, no ifs or buts." Piper said firmly.

Since Piper was a bridesmaid, she was wearing a lighter shade of blue than Thalia's but was also a Greek goddess styled dress that was floor length with one strap with flowers designed on the strap to the helm of the dress and like us she had a sliver flowers acting like a belt. Her hair was in a crown braid with her hair curled down her back. Reyna appeared, wearing the same colored shade Greek goddess styled dress as Piper but this one strapless with lace coming up near her neck with a collar. Like Piper's she had flowers designed on the helm of the dress and was floor length and had a flower designed belt. Her hair was also in a crown braid but instead of having her hair down, her hair was styled into a bun. Hazel appeared wearing a simple one Greek styled dress, she wore the same shade but this one was V shaped, flowers decorated the dress at the top part. It was floor length along with it came the silver flower belt like the rest of us. Hazel's hair was curled and just had a flower crown resting on top of her head. Nats was last to appear in the same colored shade Greek Goddess styled dress but her design was a strapless one with flowers designed at the helm of her dress. Hers was also floor length with the same silver flower belt on her waist. Her brown hair was styled in a waterfall twist braid and leaving her hair down which was curled.

"Alright, Annabeth's ready, time to put on the veil." Reyna said, taking the veil.

The girls all went to place the veil and Nataliya went to fetch the floor length mirror to show me what I looked like. Once she returned with the mirror, I gasped looking at the mirror was not the usual me. My usual curly blond hair was curled into French styled braid which was placed on my shoulder. I wore a pearl necklace and earrings for a sea inspired look.

"You look so pretty Annabeth." Piper awed.

"Percy won't know what hit him." Reyna chuckled along with Thalia.

"You got that right." Thalia replied.

I smiled at my reflection and the thought of marrying Percy finally sunk in, I was marrying my Seaweed Brain. I was soon going to be Annabeth Jackson which left me in a bigger smile. Soon a knock soon sounded through the cabin and Hazel went to open the door. There stood my dad, his eyes soon landed on me and he had a teary eyed look before walking over to me.

"Ready to go? My beautiful daughter is getting married." Dad smiled as he kissed my forehead.

I nodded and the girls and my dad helped me out of camp into the car which would drive us to the church where the wedding would take place. I sighed in excitement and in nervousness for the day.

 **(Percy's POV)**

I was currently waiting for Annabeth at the altar, the guests were all sitting down all waiting for the wedding to start. Like what we predicted, demigods from both camps were all sitting down in the back pews while a few of the front pews were occupied by family and relatives and the gods. My mom and Paul and my dad were on one side while Annabeth's family and Athena were on the other side and I was thankful for that. The organ started playing and everyone stood up. The flower girl and ring bearer came walking first and was soon followed by Frank and Hazel then Leo and Piper then Jason and Reyna then Jayson and Nataliya while Thalia walked alone behind them.

Soon I saw her, she was more breathtaking as usual and more of a goddess she already was. I was soon sucked into flashes of memory of us. When we first met to when we went to Waterland and found out she was afraid of spiders to sail through the sea of monsters to when she wanted to listen to the Siren's song and I had to rescue her when it gave her the vision. When we held the sky to when she kissed me in the labyrinth to when we defeated Kronos. When I turned down immortality to be with her to our underwater kiss to when I was in Camp Jupiter and that she was only one I could remember. To when I went to New Rome and saw all the families and my future with her. When we reunited to when we snuck out and fell asleep at the horse stable. To when we fell down and our promise to never let go to our terrifying and traumatic journey through Tartarus. The look on her face when I proposed to her at Camp. I shook my head at the memories and I saw her. After what we have been through, with her by my side, I wouldn't change a thing. As she got closer, I had built up tears in my eyes, she raised her eyebrow or I think she did and I pinched myself.

"You're already crying? We haven't even started." She whispered to me as I chuckled.

The ceremony soon started, we kneeled first but I quickly whispered to her, "You look beautiful."

"You don't too bad yourself Seaweed Brain." She whispered back. "Now pay attention!"

After a few more minutes of kneeling and listening and we were soon getting to the vows, Annabeth and I decided not to write them down and tell them from our hearts but I couldn't think of one. We kneel once again and finally get to the vows, Annabeth decided to go first.

"I, Annabeth, take you, Perseus, to be my lawfully wedded husband, I promise to love you without condition, to honor you each and every day, to laugh with you when you're happy, to support you when you're sad, to guide you when you ask for direction, to challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same thing for me, to be your biggest fan and your ever present listening audience."

I smiled with a few tears in my eyes but soon it was my turn. Time to see what my heart has to say.

"I, Perseus, take you, Annabeth to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all our adventures in life together. No matter what happens and not matter where we go and what we do and where we end up, I always and forever love you." I said

"AWWWW! PERCABETH!" I hear a voice that could have been Aphrodite and the rest of her kids.

"Seaweed Brain, you going to make me emotional." Annabeth said as I chuckled.

After that we exchange the rings and say a few more "I dos", the priest finally looks at Annabeth and me and nodded.

"You may kiss the bride." He said.

I smiled and I kissed her, I hear cheers and clapping from everyone, we broke apart and left our foreheads touching. We finally did it, we're both married, I smiled and I couldn't wait to start our lives together. We soon walked down the aisle and headed outside where we are bombarded with blue and white petals of hydrangeas by the rest of the Seven and campers.

"I love you Percy." Annabeth said as I turned to look at her.

"I love you too Annabeth." I said kissing her.

 **(Annabeth's POV)**

We held the reception at the beach to Percy's delight, the reception was filled with tables and tables holding Greek cuisine. The tent had speakers hanging at the corner and it was connected to Jay's laptop which would play the music. The tables and chairs were all blue ad white along with the centerpieces, the lights were blue and white and had seashells adorning the tent. The dance floor and the cake were mix of blue and white and at the top of the cake is both Percy and I. At the front of the room was a small table with a huge centerpiece and next to it was a sign in Greek which meant to say "Congratulations Percy and Annabeth."

"I think that's where we sit Percy." I said tugging him to the table.

"Sorry about this sis but can we borrow your husband." Jay said as he came up to the table.

"Alright but I want him back afterwards, I'm going to look for Piper and the others." I said getting up.

I soon found the girls at a table, I could guess the empty seats were where the guys were supposed to be sitting.

"Annabeth, you looked like a goddess in that dress." Piper gushes as I laughed.

"Hard to admit that with you around since you're the love goddess' daughter." I replied as she smiled.

"You still looked wonderful though, seems like I have a new sister in the family." Nataliya said as I laughed.

"But anyways, what about you guys? Are you guys getting married soon?" I asked

"Frank is pretty slow at these kinds of stuff but we haven't really talked about out futures yet." Hazel replied.

"Maybe sooner, I still have duties at Camp Jupiter but we have talked about it and I'm really hopeful soon, it feels right." Reyna replied with a smile.

"Don't worry my brother will find the courage, I can't wait to have you as a sister though." Thalia said.

"Repair boy and I talked about it but we'll see, he gets nervous when I bring it up but time will only tell," Piper said wistfully.

"I'm pretty sure my brother will ask you soon Nats, you two have been together for a while like Seaweed and I and he can't let a girl like you out of his sights." I tell her as she smiles.

"Thanks Annabeth, but enough about this! It's you and my brother's special day, we shouldn't dwell on this." Nataliya said.

"She's right, go enjoy your day." Thalia said as she shooed me away."

 **(Percy's POV)**

The food came next, like we planned, it was all Greek cuisine, for appetizers they served Spanakopita Bites along with Caramelized Onion Tartlets. For main dishes, they served Greek Style Garlic Chicken Breast and Greek Penne and Chicken. Soon it was off to desserts and they served Greek Lemon Cake and Greek Baklava. Soon Grover taps his spoon on the glass and stands up. _Here we go with the speeches_

"I think we need to start on those speeches so I'll start, I'm Grover for those who don't know." He starts off, "I was the satyr assigned to Percy by Chiron when we found out he was a demigod and let me tell you, I have been with them from the beginning. I became best friends with Percy and Annabeth, I went on some quest with them and I could tell you that the three of us caused a lot of problems. From those quests, I'm surprised by how I'm not dead yet." He jokes as everyone chuckled. "The two of them were adventurous and wanted to save their friends, both alike but so different, Percy was reckless but brave and loyal while Annabeth was prideful but smart and brave. The two of them were a perfect team and the two of them always had both of their backs in fights. The two of them balance each other out and I'm glad the two of them got together! To Percabeth!" Grover toasted.

"TO PERCABETH!" Everyone yells.

Soon Nataliya gets up with her glass, "Well as you guys know, I'm the groom's twin sister. I could tell you how it was hard watching Percy realize his feelings."

"Cheers to that." Thalia yelled.

"But I couldn't be anymore happy for him because he found someone who he truly loves and would do anything for her. When Percy disappeared, Annabeth wouldn't stop and kept believing that she was going to find him. And when Percy appeared at Camp Jupiter, I was relieved that he still remembered a memory of her. The two of them had their ups and down I tell you but the two of them love each other very much. To you both, I wish you the very best and that Percy you better not let her down or make her sad because I will hunt you down."

"I thought we were siblings!" I yelled jokingly.

"Too bad but anyway! To Percabeth!" Nataliya toasted.

"TO PERCABETH!" everyone echoed.

After everyone laughed, Athena stood and raised her glass and everyone hushed, I was surprised at this.

"As most of you know, I thought Percy was careless, too loyal and had the IQ of 25 and it didn't help when he was the son of my rival but he proved himself on the wars and that he was a good leader and how he grew and how he takes care of my beautiful, smart and lovely daughter. He proved himself when he asked me for my approval. I may hate that he's my rival's son but I did grow to like him a little bit." She said as she smiled at Annabeth and me.

" _Well that wasn't bad."_ I thought.

"And if he is who my daughter truly loves then I can learn to accept her decision." She said as she walked over to hug Annabeth and myself which surprised me. She must be in a good mood or something.

"To Percabeth!" she yells.

"TO PERCABETH!" everyone yells.

Soon after that, it was cake time, we walked over to cut the cake together, I wrap an arm around her waist and we both hold the knife and cut the cake into a plate. Before I could say that she could have the cake first, she splatters the cake piece in my face. Everyone laughed and clapped and I try and smear the cake on her face as well by kissing different spots of her face.

 **(Annabeth's POV)**

"Time for the bouquet!" Nataliya yells and all the girls line up and waits for me to throw the flowers.

I giggled and took a deep breath and threw the flowers behind me to the crow of girls, someone screamed and I turned around on who caught it. Piper caught it and I smiled and soon Hazel, Nats, Reyna and Thalia stand beside me. The crowd clears up and Leo approaches Piper and she raised her eyebrow.

"Repair boy?" Piper asked as he smiled.

"I was actually glad you caught that because I was planning on doing this later tonight but anyway." Leo said clearing his throat and gets down on one knee.

"What are you doing Repair boy?" Piper gasped as he pulled out the ring.

"Marry me Beauty Queen? Will you make me the happiest guy ever and marry me Piper McLean?" he asked looking at her.

Piper bean nodding furiously with the biggest smile on her face, he slid the ring on her finger and she jumped in his arms. Leo began twirling her around with her laughing, the campers and guests were all clapping. The girls and I walk over to see the ring with the guys congratulating Leo.

After a few more rounds of talking with guests and taking pictures, Nataliya walked to the dancefloor with Jay behind her. He set up a chair and pulled out a guitar, Nats smiled at the crowd.

"Alright everyone, it's time for the happy couple to dance and you can't run away from this Perce." Nataliya said as the crowd laughed.

I pulled Percy to the dancefloor and he looked nervous but I smiled at him with laugh.

"Don't worry Seawedd Brain, you won't step on me don't worry, just follow my lead." I said with a smile.

"Let's hope I won't." He chuckled.

Soon a familiar beginning of a song came over the speakers, I took the lead of the dance with Percy trying not to step on me. He soon got the moves and he took lead and we both stared at each other's eyes. Nataliya soon started singing as we danced.

 _The day we met,_

 _Frozen I held my breath_

 _Right from the start_

 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart..._

 _... beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_

From the corner of my eyes, Leo and Piper, Reyna and Jason and Frank and Hazel, took the dancefloor and started surrounding us.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Soon a few more decided to dance, my brother took the second verse but we didn't stop dancing.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

The two of them took the chorus together, their voice melting together in a nice song.

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

The two of them took this last verse together. I rested my head on Percy's shoulder as we continued to dance.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

"A perfect time to end on a perfect day." Percy said as I gazed up on him

"So what's next Mr. Jackson?" I asked with a smile.

"Well you know how Camp Jupiter had New Rome, well I thought maybe we should start our own kind of New Rome in Camp Half-Blood." He said as I raised my eyebrow.

"You build a house? Do you even know how?" I asked with disbelief but he laughed.

"It can't be that hard than fight monsters and defending the world is it?" He asked with a laugh. "It would be nice to spend the rest of my life in Camp where I always knew was home. We can start a family there with no monsters chasing us."

"That would be nice, I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." He smiled and leaned to kiss me which I returned.

We danced until it was night fall, I found my home and I know we'll love each other for a thousand year and we'll keep loving each other for a thousand more.

 **THE END!**

 **I hope that gave you feels! That's the end of the dual shot and I quite enjoy writing them. Sorry that I can't link the outfits but I hope you can at least imagine them. I suck at describing something so sorry. If you have any prompts for me to do, I'll try and do them and the key word is try mind you. So BYE!**


End file.
